1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to idler rolls and more particularly to seals used on belt conveyor idler rolls.
2. Description of Related Art
Idler rolls are typically used in belt conveyor systems for handling bulk material, such as coal, sand, widgets, and the like. However, idler rolls may be subject to premature roller failure. One cause of idler roll failure is encountered because of bearing failure. Bearing failure in many cases can be attributed to the idler roll seal permitting contaminates to enter into the bearing elements. Therefore, it is desired to have an idler roll having an idler roll seal which may help prevent contaminates from entering the bearing elements of the idler roll.